Systems and methods in accordance with various embodiments relate to change management, and in particular various embodiments relate to providing a unified view model for pending and production information, and in some embodiments versioned information as well.
A common business need is to manage changes to the data that exists in a system. Users oftentimes want to request changes to production or other such data, and the changes only take effect after being approved. The change requests are typically stored separately from the production information. Based on the outcome of an approval process, which typically utilizes a separate interface, the changes in the requests will be committed to the production data, discarded, or otherwise processed. In conventional systems, production data and pending data are stored in separate tables and/or data stores, and separate model logic was used for each table. The user typically has to be aware of the type of modification to be performed, and perform tasks such as pre-planning changes, selecting a production row and the attributes to be changed, and making changes to attributes without actually seeing the other production information. Users should take the onus of creating the delta changes they want to perform.